While Raven is away
by cryptic craving
Summary: Alexander Sebastian. Yes gay don't like don't read. Lemme know what you think.   The story is about Raven going to vist aunt libby and Alexander is home alone.  Untill his best friend comes for a vistit  child hood memories get brought up  it gets steamy!


****** I played with Alexander Sebastian. This is one of many others I have. Its kinda a cliff hanger if you want more chapters lemme know! Thanks you guys and sorry it took my lazy ass so long to post again!- Loves and kisses- Cryptic********

Raven is off to spend the week with her Aunt. Though I trust my Girlfriend, we all know she could stick up for herself if need be, Jagger and I have a pact that I know will not be broken. This is her last trip she will spend as a human before my soon-to-be wife is turned into a vampire by me. I know she is more than excited and for me to be able to forfill her dream is great...Though the risks I am faced with are terrifying. I go to her house to say good bye. She isn't making it any easier for me, her perfect body, en cloaked in her sexy clothes. She kisses me, I kiss her back with the same passion. She clings to me in a way that makes my heart melt with overwhelming happiness. It seems like only second before she hops in her car, and drives off. I have a sudden twinge of loneliness but in all honesty I needed this break to gather my thoughts and allow myself to accept what I am about to do in the next coming week. I get home and notice a familiar car in the driveway, its Sebastian. My good friend growing up, he is exactly what I need to cheer me up, some guy time. Mindless video games and blood.

" Bro!" Sebastian greets Alexander with a huge man hug

"Hey, are you passing through?" Alexander says "I am glad to have you here"

"Yea I thought I would stop in Raven told me that you two will be jumping the broom soon so I thought I would show you a good time while she is away."

" That is nice of you, You know you are always welcome in my house."

"Thanks bro, now lemme kick your ass at some video games!"  
>" Your on!" Alexander says<p>

The video games are boring to me for some reason I keep playing because I do enjoy the company of Sebastian. I am a bit surprised when I notice he is bored as well.

"Alexander, don't you think we are a little old for this same video game? Why don't we do something more mature" Sebastian suggests

"What do you have in mind?" I am curious

"Porn!" Sebastian exclaims

"Dude, we used to do that all the time when we were like 13"

"Yea but now we can get a way with it and its more relevant"

"This is very true, I do not have any though Raven would kill me"

"Though I HIGHLY doubt you have none"Sebastian looks at me and I blush "I have some"

"You and Jagger always had porn when we were growing up" I say to change the subject slightly

"Yea?" Sebastian says cracking open a mag " your point"

"You guys are perverts!" I say jokingly, then I pick up the stack of skin mags, beautiful big chested goth beauties grace each cover accept for one at the very bottom, which has a handsome leather clad guy on it, I blush

" Seb what the hell is this?" I say

He looks up very nonchalant " A skin mag" he says like I am a moron "You know I go both ways"

I do not want to offend my dear friend so I let it go, and out of curiosity I open it up and take a look The characters in this mag are very attractive. There are women in the mag as well, women with women, men with men, women and men, men and women, the images are erotic as well as artistic, They are so captivating to me. I glance over at Sebastian he is very concentrated on the women. When we were kids Sebastian and I used to talk about our fantasies though the ones I had about women were true, some of them were in fact about men... especially Sebastian. There has always been something about his presence that has always drawn me to him Though I can resist him. I know that my feelings are one sided, but there is something about his glossy eyes..."oh shit" I think to myself feeling the blood rushing to one part of my body. As if Sebastian knows and wants to tease me he asks

"Do you remember when we would practice biting each other?" he laughs

"Yea" I laugh nervously crossing my legs

"Do you remember the time you got hard?" he laughs louder dropping his skin mag

"That is NOT true you ass" I say slugging him

" Yes it was" he laughs "calm down I used to get that way too"

I get really silent

"I had a huge crush on you at one point" He laughs "I thought you wouldn't want to hang out if you found out crazy huh?"

"Not entirely" I say before I think

"what do you mean?" Sebastian asks his eyes lit up.

"Nothing" I say calmly "oh shit" I think to myself

" Is it possible that Alexander Sterling feels something for me?" Sebastian says in a joking tone

"Ohhh yea" I say sarcastically thinking this can all be blown over as a joke

"Alexander..." he says seriously " Seriously, what did you mean by that comment"

we stare into each others eyes. " I just meant that I felt that way too' I say so quietly that its barely audible. He grins from ear to ear

"well that is comforting to know," he says getting very close to me "have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

"Sebastian!" I try to push him a way he slinks in closer.

"how will you know if you don't like it if you don't try" he says

"I just know, I am straight, your are bi and that's cool, I love you just the same you are my best friend and your preferences never mattered, but I am not that WAY Seb.." I say getting up and going to my room, secretly hoping to myself that he follows, my wish is granted, Sebastian follows me to my room, I stare out my window, crossing my arms across my chest, Sebastian comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Alexander, you are not fooling anyone..." he whispers

"I know.." I breathe quietly

"You can try and if you don't like it.."

"we will never speak of it again" I interrupt

"exactly.." He says kissing my neck. He licks it gently, I blush deeply, it feels so good, it is so exotic to me. I can feel the excitement in his lower half against the back of my leg. All of my thoughts began to erase. I am drowning in lust. I turn to him we kiss once it is awkward, we kiss again, and again, with each kiss I become more assured I want this. I can feel his fangs with my tongue, We fall to the mattress on the floor, Sebastian touches me, I moan, I can feel Sebastian's skin getting hotter, he pulls my shirt off. I unbutton his shirt very sloppy this is not normal for me, I try so hardly to keep myself calm, its hard enough with Raven but now with Sebastian I am struggling to keep control. Sebastian rubs my issue. I moan softly, it feels so good, I want to moan loudly but I can't I must keep control, Sebastian takes my hand and places it on his, It feels weird, I have never done this with a guy. I copy what he was doing to me. I get brave and slip my hand into his pants. I want to make him feel good, but I am so uncertain, he undoes his pants for me and takes himself out. He is about the same size as me, I touch it gently, I hear him whisper in a lustic tone "Don't stop Alex..." I lick the tip of it, it taste salty, I try to do what Raven does to me, "Slower Alex" Sebastian coaches, "That's better" I want more I must get more. Sebastian grunts, I am uncertain what to do. He pulls me closer to him, I kiss him again he gropes me again,

"uhhh" I moan.

"Your turn" he whispers

He starts to get into my pants pulling them off I am so over come with embarrassment I begin to panic, his kisses calm me. He touches, I am throbbing at this point every touch is euphoric. He works my dick in a way I can not even discribe. Stroking it just right. He starts playing around my entrance, This makes me very nervous, what does he have planned? He puts his finger in, I tense up, he ensures me in a sexy way to relax or it will hurt. We engage in a lip lock, The passion flows from his lips, He trust his member into me, at first it is painful but I find it pleasurable after a few pumps. Things get blurry...

The next morning I awake in my coffin, I am not sure if the last nights events were real or not. The house is quite, I feel kind of sick. I get out of my coffin, and there setting on my nightstand is a letter, I tear it open It reads:

_Alexander,_

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

_- Sebastian._

My heart sinks.


End file.
